Alive
by puuurpleprincess95
Summary: After 7 years of believing that their dead, Tony finds out that Michelle and their son are alive. They get dragged into one of the longest days that CTU LA has ever seen.
1. Chapter 1

So, this is my first 24 fic. Some of the details might be slightly off because I've only seen seasons 1-5, halfway through six, the finale of seven, and the finale of eight, but I couldn't wait anymore to write this.

This is what I wish would happen; actually this is what I am going to pretend really happened. I loved them together and 24 wasn't the same after they were gone, or even when Tony came back by himself.

I don't own anything or you can bet Michelle never would've died and Tony wouldn't have ended up having to get revenge.

….

"Michelle! Michelle!" Tony Almeida ran outside as fast as his legs would go. He could feel the heat from the car in the air and the car was engulfed in flames. Then he saw her. Michelle. The love of his life. Lying on the ground. Still. He ran to her. She was still alive, but barely. He was about to call for help when the gas tank exploded.

"MICHELLE!" He yelled waking up in a cold sweat. He had just had the same nightmare that he had nearly every night after he had finally started sleeping again.

"Almeida, cool it." The guard for his cell block said walking towards his cell.

"What do you want, Bobby?" He asked sitting up and glaring at him.

"Put these on and shave." He said opening the door and handing him a stack of nice clothes, nice shoes, shaving cream, and a razor.

"Why?" He asked walking towards the man.

"The President wants to see you." He said looking at him curiously.

Tony took his clothes and watched Bobby walk off. He was confused. He hadn't seen anyone other than some other prisoners and a few prison guards in the year since he had been there. And he didn't care one bit because the one person he wanted more than anything to visit him had been dead for over seven years.

He got dressed trying to figure out what was going on. He left the tie on the bed. He could never figure out how to tie them, Michelle had always had to do it for him. He put the shoes on and then walked over to the mirror. Taped to the mirror were many pictures of Michelle, the two of them together, and the last ultrasound picture of their son that had been taken about a week before they were taken from him.

He looked at himself in the mirror. He looked a lot more like he had when Michelle was still alive, then just a year ago when he was double crossing everyone. He quickly shaved and then shoved his favorite picture of him and Michelle in his pocket.

As he rode to the White House, he remembered the day it had been taken. It had been their first date. He had planned it to be perfect: he would meet her at her place then they would go to the movies to see a movie that she had been telling someone at work she really wanted to see, and then they would have a romantic picnic in the park and watch the sunset together. It didn't exactly go as planned. He met her at her door and told her how gorgeous she looked in the light blue dress she was wearing. Then he kissed her on the cheek. Not part of the plan, but it was nice and they both enjoyed it. Then they went to the movie. The one they wanted to see was sold out, so they had to see a different one. It was some movie that they had both seen before. It was a potential disaster, but turned out great. They spent the whole movie laughing and talking and throwing popcorn at each other, which resulted in them getting yelled at by the manager, which brought on even more laughter. After they went to the park and started their picnic. It started perfectly, they were laughing and talking and there was no one else in the same area as them. Then suddenly it started pouring. They looked around to realize there was nowhere to get cover from the rain. So they decided to just leave the picnic and run back to his car. By the time they got there they were soaked, their clothes were sticking to them, but they didn't care. They ran and just sat in the back of his car watching the rain bounce off the windshield. They looked at each other and their eyes met and then they kissed. After they pulled away he reached on the floor and took out his camera and took a picture of the two of them laughing with their arms around each other as rain fell around them.

"We're here." One of the prison guards who had driven him said turning off the car. Tony got out of the car and one of the other guard put shackles around his ankles. Tony would protest, but he didn't really bother, he knew no one would listen.

They took him inside and where the President's secretary led them through countless hallways before stopping at the oval office.

"Are you sure she said HERE?" The first guard asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." She replied opening the door and letting the two guards take him in. The guards led him towards a chair in front of the desk where President Taylor was sitting. They bent down to attach the cuffs to the chair.

"Those will not be necessary. Please take them off if him." She said regarding the hand cuffs.

After the guards took them off of him, she motioned for them to leave.

After they shut the door she turned towards Tony. "Mr. Almeida, I don't know if you are aware, but I have done some things that I shouldn't have done and I am going to take the consequences from the Attorney General, but before then I want to tie up some loose ends and your name came up." She said looking at him.

"My name?" He asked confused.

"Yes. Charles Logan tried to commit suicide after he lost his last chance to redeem himself. He lived, but has quite a lot of brain damage. A team went to search his house to see if there were anymore conspiracies that we should know about and they found a folder." She said trailing off with the folder under her arms.

"A folder? I… I don't understand." He asked confused.

He watched a grin spread across her face. "Mr. Almeida, your wife and son are alive." She said handing him the folder.

"What?" He said taking it. He looked through it. There were mostly legal documents and things, but there was one thing that caught his eye. Paper clipped to the back was a picture of Michelle and a boy who looked almost seven years old. President Taylor kept talking but he could barely hear her as he read through the folder and felt happy tears fall down his face.

"They've been living under the names Michelle and AJ Keeler in a small town in Northern Maine. Logan's people convinced him that if only David Palmer died that the conspiracy would be discovered faster and then he would get caught. So, the paramedics were lead to believe that she had died on the scene and U.S. Marshalls who were lead to believe they were doing the right thing, took her to a secret hospital then when your wife finally woke up, Logan's people had already recruited you. He made her believe that she was still in danger. She refused to go without you, but he was desperate because he was worried it would expose him so he convinced her that your son would be in danger if she didn't go. So, she went, but made him sign a legal document saying that he would inform you. She discovered that he had lied she tried to contact you, but his people prevented her. But we found the file and they flew here this morning."

"Oh my God. Oh my God." He said softly as he took the picture out of his pocket.

"Would you like to see her?" She asked standing up.

"Michelle's here?" He asked excitedly.

"Yes, I'll send her in." She said walking towards the door.

He stood up waiting for Michelle. He didn't know if he'd have to stay in jail, but he had suddenly gotten his life back, even if he spent all of his time behind bars, Michelle and his son were alive and that was all that mattered.

Then he saw it. Michelle running towards him. He ran towards her and before he knew it she was back in his arms. They were both sobbing and holding on to each other as tight as they possibly could.

"I love you so much Michelle." He said pulling back, putting her hands on her face, and looking into her eyes for the first time in over seven years. She seemed even more beautiful than she had before.

"I love you Tony." She said leaning up and kissing him.

They had both forgotten what the kissing each other was like. They had both tried to remember, but it was nothing compared to the real thing. They missed each other's smell, each other's taste, and how kissing each other felt like the most natural thing in the world.

"Do you… Do you know about what I did?" He asked after they pulled away. His arms were around her small waist and hers were around his neck.

"Yeah." She said softly. He was worried that she'd be disappointed, but the look in her eyes said it all. She would've done the same thing.

"I thought I lost you." He said kissing her forehead.

"No, you didn't lose me. It would be going against all the laws of love for us to lose each other." She said laughing as they reached up to wipe away each other's tears at the same time.

"You're alive. You didn't die. Our son… Oh my God, I have a son." He said smiling and laughing.

"Yeah. His name is Anthony Almeida Junior." She said smiling.

"Does he know about me?" He asked looking down at her.

"Yes, he does." She said handing him a photograph. "Actually you were his first word."

"What?" He asked laughing and looking down at the photograph.

"I was upset and missing you and I was watching our wedding video and I paused it on you and he walks up to the TV, put his hand on the screen and yelled 'Dadda!' Then I started crying. Our one year old had to get me to stop." She said smiling at Tony, her eyes beginning to fill with tears again.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere, all right?" he said cupping her face in his hands.

"AJ's really smart and funny. He was the first kid to read in his kindergarten class. And he's really sweet and he's… he's a lot like you." She said smiling.

He kissed her again. His head was spinning and he had a strange tingly feeling over his entire body. After seven years of thinking they were dead, they were alive. They were alive.

"So when do I get to meet him?" He asked.

"After we're done in here. He's really excited." She said smiling.

President Taylor walked back into the room with another folder tucked under her arm. "Please sit down. I need to discuss some things with you." This time however she gestured for them to sit on the couch and she turned the chair around and sat in it. Michelle and Tony sat with holding hands as tight as they possibly could.

"Michelle, I'm sure you are familiar with this." She said taking a piece of paper out of the folder and handing it to Michelle. "It's the legally binding contract that you made Charles Logan sign. People were told that you were dead for the sake of a conspiracy. A conspiracy that killed David Palmer, one of the greatest presidents to ever occupy this office. I know for a fact that if your husband had known you were alive, he wouldn't have done what he did. Now, Tony, you killed innocent people, but if we had discovered Logan sooner or had put him in jail, we might have discovered that Michelle and your son were alive sooner, so our failings as a government that you faithfully served for twelve years makes up for those actions. I have a document here which will release you from custody and remove your actions from all records. But I do have something to ask from you."

"What?" Tony asked as he looked at the document that could fix everything.

"The CTU in Los Angeles, which, as you know, used to be this country's best CTU, is now our worst. It is our most strategically located and we need to get it back up to that standard. Now, the two of you were there when it was at its best and before we temporarily disbanded it. I would like for you two to come back and help run it, just long enough to get it back up to that gold standard." She said.

"No, we got away from all of that. We can't get dragged back into it." Tony said remembering everything he said when he was trying to get revenge.

"Sweetheart, it's okay. I can't live with you in jail. Not again." She said squeezing his hand.

"Okay, but our son can be allowed in the offices so that if something goes wrong he won't be in danger." Tony said as President Taylor took out a pen.

"Okay, I'll add that to the transfer of authority documents." She said signing the document and taking out more papers. "Okay, you'll both be reinstated by the time you arrive in Los Angeles. Tony, you'll be Director and Michelle, you'll be second in command." She said handing each of them a form to sign.

They each signed the forms and then handed them back.

"Okay, that'll be all." She said. They all stood up and shook hands then Tony and Michelle left.

"So, I guess we're going back to Los Angeles." Tony said looking through the plane tickets and information President Taylor's secretary had given them.

"Today." Michelle said looking at the tickets.

"Great. So do we know who's going to meet us?"

"No, just a CTU agent." He said.

"Tony, wait a second." Michelle said stopping him before they got to a doorway.

"What?" He asked turning around.

"AJ's in there.' She said smiling at him.

"All right." He said with a huge grin on his face.

They walked through the door. AJ was focused on playing a video game.

"AJ, sweetheart. Time to go." Michelle said softly.

AJ turned off his game and then got off of the couch.

"DAD!" he yelled running towards Tony who pulled him into a hug.

"Hey, buddy." Tony said hugging his son.

As the three walked off Tony put his arm around Michelle and AJ talked his father's ear off all the way to the airport and also for the first hour of the flight. Then AJ fell asleep so Michelle showed Tony the photo album of AJ's first seven years.


	2. Chapter 2

I just guessed on Teri's age.

I don't own anything.

….

"Wake up, buddy. We're here." Tony said gently shaking AJ's shoulder. He was fast asleep with his head in Tony's lap. Michelle was asleep with her head on Tony's shoulder. He chuckled as AJ began to stretch before he actually opened his eyes just like he does.

"Michelle…" Tony said turning his head around so that his lips were on his cheek.

"Michelle. Wake up, sweetheart. The plane's landing." He said kissing her cheek with every word.

"Tony…. I'm sleeeeeeeeppppiiiiinnnngggg…" She whined.

"Michelle." He said leaning over and ticking her.

"Tony! Tony stop!" She shrieked laughing as she opened her eyes.

"I got you to wake up, didn't I?"He said kissing her.

"Yeah, you did." She said kissing him back.

"Eww! That's gross!" AJ said covering his eyes.

"Bud, we sat you by the window so you'd look out the window." Tony said laughing as Michelle started to get all their carry-ons together.

"Dad! We landed! There's NOTHING to look at!" AJ insisted.

"AJ, be patient." Michelle said leaning back against the seat as the pilot started to announce that they would begin getting off soon.

"Mom, do you know where I put my DS?" AJ asked looking around.

"It's probably under the seat." She said.

She and Tony began talking and when they looked over their son was crouched on the floor.

"WHAT are you doing? Those are new pants. The floor of this airplane's filthy!" Michelle said looking at AJ.

"I found it!" He said standing up with a triumphant smile on his face.

Tony started laughing very hard.

"What's so funny?" Michelle asked as they stood up.

"It's just that eight hours ago I still thought you guys were dead and now I'm watching you getting mad at him for getting his pants dirty." He said laughing as he kissed her before they started into the aisle.

About fifteen minutes later after getting their baggage loaded on the baggage cart and heading outside they heard a very familiar and very loud voice.

"MICHELLE! TONY! OVER HERE!" Kim Bauer yelled and frantically waved her hand while standing beside a minivan.

"Kim!" Michelle said quickly walking over and hugging her.

"I thought you were dead and I felt so guilty." Kim whispered into Michelle's ear.

"Why?" Michelle whispered back, but before Kim could answer they heard a scream coming from the car.

"Mommy! " Teri yelled jumping out of the car.

"Who's this?" Michelle asked smiling down at the young girl as Tony hugged Kim and introduced her to A.

"My name's Teri! I'm three!" Teri said smiling.

Kim came up behind her and scooped her up. "You were supposed to stay in the car." She said smiling.

"The car's booorrrriiiinnngggg." She said waving her arms dramatically.

"Well, we're getting back in the car." Kim said laughing.

After they all settled in the car Kim and Michelle laughed when they realized that they were both watching Tony, Teri, and AJ.

"He's a natural." Kim said.

"I knew he would be." Michelle said laughing. "So, what's the deal with CTU?"

"Well, you know about the disbandment stuff. And basically I came to work there a few months ago and it's nothing like it used to be when I started working there. Chloe and a tactical guy from CTU New York came down a while ago. So, Tony's director, you're chief of Staff, Chloe's Internet Protocol Manager, Cole, that's the tac guy from New York, is head of tactical. I'm the head data analyst. Eric Leare, that's who used to be in charge, is now in some made up position, Chief of the Floor."Kim said turning into the CTU garage.

"Hey, Kim. I heard about your father. I'm sorry it had to come to that." Michelle said smiling sympathetically at her.

"Me too. I mean you know my dad, he'll do whatever he has to and it usually has a price for him. Like when he faked his death and after I found out he was alive I refused to talk to him then he got kidnapped by the Chinese and then after he escaped I didn't see him for a few years until I thought he was dying. I'm just glad that this time the last time we saw each other it was on a good note. He was gonna move back with us." She said before parking. "By the way, you and Tony are gonna stay with us until you can find your own place."

"Kim, you don't have to do that." Michelle said as Kim took the keys out of the ignition.

"I want to. You almost died because you helped my father hide his death, then Tony ended up helping terrorists because he thought you were dead. If you had never helped my father, that never would've happened. So yes, I want to, but I also owe it to you." Kim said looking Michelle in the eyes.

"Okay." She said smiling softly.

The five got out of the car and made their way to the entrance.

"I forgot what it's like to walk through her." Michelle said smiling and as they walked in, in a very CTU fashion, everyone turned to look.

"Michelle! Tony!" Chloe exclaimed coming over. "It's so good to see you." She said hugging Michelle.

"No hard feelings?" Tony asked extending his hand.

"No hard feelings." She comfirmed taking it.

"Hey, Chloe. I'm gonna take Teri and AJ up to Tony's office. Can you show them around?" Kim asked shifting Teri on her hip and taking AJ's hand.

"You're not supposed to have kids here." Chloe said.

"Well, AJ has a presidential pardon for it and Teri's going to be here ten minutes. Stephen just had a really important meeting and the sitter called in sick." She explained before walking away.

"So do you know about Jack?" Chloe asked looking at them.

"Yeah." Michelle said at the same time as Tony said "What about Jack?"

"Oh, sweetheart. You don't know?" Michelle said putting her hand on his arm.

"Know what?" He asked confused.

"Jack's running. We don't know where he is." Chloe said looking at him.

"Oh, okay." Tony said.

Michelle noticed an awkward silence, "So, Chloe, I think we remember our way around. So, maybe you could just introduce us to some people?"

"Yeah, sure." Chloe said. She introduced them to some people as they made their way towards where the more important people were.

"They're here." Chloe said as they walked towards the people.

"I'm Tony Almeida and this is my wife Michelle Dessler." Tony said introducing them.

"Hi. I'm Cole Ortiz. Head of Tactical." Cole said shaking their hands.

"And I'm Eric Leare. Head of Floor." Eric said shaking their hands as Kim came down.

Tony and Michelle began to walk around observing things that they could change. They also met Kim's husband when he came and picked up Teri.

After about an hour there Michelle left and made them some coffee. After she came out Tony took a big gulp and gagged.

"Sweetheart, this tastes like crap." He said looking at her.

"It does not!" She exclaimed hitting him.

"Does too!" He said before kissing her.

She laughed as they pulled away. "You taste like crap."

"It's not me! It's your crappy coffee!" He said lowering his voice as he noticed they were drawing stares.

"It's not crappy. Hey, did Eric give you the level six clearance codes? He didn't give me mine yet."

"Yeah." He said typing it in. "Michelle?" He asked as he watched her work.

"Hmmm?" She asked not looking up from the screen.

"Please tell me our son hasn't been living off of takeout for seven years."

"No." She said looking up defensively.

"YOU learned how to cook? Sweetheart, you can't cook." He said laughing as he looked down at her.

"I can too." She said.

"Liar." He said.

"Okay, so maybe we had really nice neighbors." She said laughing. "I hate you."

"You love me." He said stealing a quick kiss.

As he sat down beside her and watched her work. He had to admit for not being near the CTU equipment for about nine years, she was still really good at it.

In the silence they heard Kim's phone ring in behind them and absentmindedly listened.

"Bauer. WHAT? Oh my god."

By this point they had turned around, "Did you see it? Okay. No, if they want to check you for a concussion, let them check you. I can't lose both of you in one day. We'll find her. Stephen, it wasn't your fault. Okay, I love you. Bye." She hung up the phone and put her head in her hands. As they walked up they heard her begin to sob.

"Kim? What's wrong?" Michelle said putting a hand on her shoulder.

Kim just shook her head and sobbed harder.

Michelle walked over to Chloe's station and Tony continued to try and comfort her.

"Chloe, I need you to get the archived recording from Kim's phone from a conversation about one minute ago and send it to her screen. Then get Eric and Cole to come over there with you."

"Okay, why?" Chloe asked as she began to get it.

"Because something's seriously wrong and Kim's to upset and in shock to tell us.

A few minutes later they were all standing at Kim's station. She had stopped sobbing, but sat there silently and refused to talk to anyone.

Chloe leaned down and started the recording.

"Bauer." Kim answered.

"She's gone. Teri's gone." Stephen said in frantic sobs.

"WHAT?"

"We were driving home. Then a car barreled through the intersection.., on Lincoln and 3rd then I blacked out and she was gone."

"Oh my god."

"It… It ran a red light. It accelerated when we got there."

"Did you see it?"

"It was a red car. That's all I saw."

"Okay."

"I have to get over there. They want to check for a concussion, but I don't have time for that."

"No, if they want to check you for a concussion, let them check you. I can't lose both of you in one day. We'll find her."

"It's my fault. I shouldn't have backed out. I should've made sure she was safe."

"Stephen, it wasn't your fault."

"Okay. I have to go."

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too, Kim. So, so much. Bye."

"Bye."


	3. Chapter 3

So, just a little note: Can someone please review? It doesn't have to be positive or negative or anything, just let me know what you think. I'm used to getting at least five reviews per chapter, so this is kinda weird for me.

I don't own anything or this would be one of the 24 movies.

…...

"Bye."

The minute the recording cut off, Michelle quickly walked away. Kim slowly stopped sobbing.

Tony watched as Michelle ran off.

"Chloe, get the satellite images from Lincoln and 3rd up. Cole, take a team there and see if you can find anything. Once we get the images I'll tell you where to go. And Eric, get Kim some water and maybe a snack." He said beginning to walk away.

"She shouldn't be working on this. It's her daughter." Eric said.

"That's exactly why she should be working on this." He said stepping forward again. "Look, I know you weren't here when Jack was, but EVERY time Kim was in danger her father worked the case even better than usual. So she's working on this. Now go get her a drink of water and a snack so that she can start working." He said before walking off after Michelle.

"I thought I'd find you here." He said as he found her in the same hallway where they had originally kissed.

"Sorry, I know I shouldn't be crying…" She said rubbing her eyes as he stood in front of her.

"Hey," he said softly as he stroked her brown curls, "You never have to apologize for anything to me."

"I just… I just forgot all the things that happen here. And now that I see it… I mean this is Kim. One of our closest friend's daughter and he granddaughter. And it's just so overwhelming." She said looking at him.

Before they knew it his lips crashed into hers and they were passionately kissing in the exact same spot they had kissed the first time. They pulled away slightly laughing at the sense of déjà vu that overtaken both of them.

"We're gonna find her, all right?" Tony said smiling at her and wiping away her tears.

"All right." She said smiling at him.

They stood there for a minute before they walked back.

"Chloe, what do you have?" Michelle asked standing behind her

"Nothing." She said frustrated as she continued to tap at her keyboard.

"What do you mean nothing? It's a satellite." Kim said coming to stand beside them.

"I mean nothing. Just static." Chloe replied.

"Dammit!" Tony said.

"Could it be possible that someone in the government is trying to get my father to come out of hiding?" Kim asked.

"That gives me an idea." Michelle muttered. "Chloe and Kim, monitor all the chatter. Record any phrases used repeatedly, even in different languages. Tony, call Cole and let Eric know that we're having a meeting in the situation room in twenty minutes. I'm going to go alert everyone else who needs to be there." She said walking off.

Tony grabbed her arm. "What are you thinking?" He asked curiously.

"I'm thinking that this might not be about Jack at all." She said softly before pulling him into a situation room.

"What are you talking about Michelle?" He asked slightly tilting his head to the side.

"What if this is just a cover up? What if this is just a distraction to make us think that the government is behind this kidnapping, so that we focus on that? What if something is going to happen today and the terrorists don't want us to find out about it?"

"What gave you that idea?" He asked as they walked out of the room.

"Just a hunch." She said smiling at him.

"Ms. Dessler, you have a call on line three." An analyst called over.

"People do know that I'M the boss?" Tony said laughing.

Michelle smirked and then walked over to the phone.

"Dessler." She answered with a smile on her face.

Tony started to laugh at her.

"Don't laugh at me! It's on speakerphone!" She protested.

"Mommy, I'm hungry." AJ's whining voice came out of the phone.

"Sweetie," Michelle said glancing around at the people who had begun to watch her, "Mommy and Daddy are busy right now."

"But I'm hungry NOW!" He insisted.

"Hey, buddy." Tony said coming forward. "How about I bring you some food?"

"Dad, Mommy just said you're busy."

"But Mommy isn't the boss." Tony said smirking at Michelle. "See, you in a few minutes." He said hanging up and walking off.

"Tony! No junk food!" Michelle called after him before turning to see how the search of the chatter was coming.

….

They were all sitting in the situation room; they all agreed that Michelle's theory was a very strong possibility.

"Okay, so we searched all the chatter and several words and phrases came up. Distraction. Use him. Bauer. November 17, 2016. Ten nukes."


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything.

….

"Hey. I thought you might be out here." Michelle said walking outside to find Tony leaning against the side of the building.

"I just needed some fresh air." He said smiling at her as she came to stand beside him.

"I hated Maine. Way too cold." She said laughing as she smiled as the warm air surrounded her.

"I hated jail. Way too boring." He replied laughing as he out his arms around her.

"And no you." They said at the same time.

Tony laughed as he pulled her out to the parking lot.

"Tony, where are we going?" She asked laughing.

"It's a secret." He teased.

"Tonnnnnnyyyyyyyyyy…. We're supposed to be working." She faked whined.

"They'll call us if they need us." He said continuing to drag her.

"Are we going to get there soon?" She asked.

"Yeah." He replied.

"This is still here?" She asked laughing looking at the ancient picnic table that they were standing in front of.

"Yep." He said sitting down and pulling her into his lap. "Do you remember the last time we were here?"

"Yeah. It was right after we helped Jack escape and after we had gotten debriefed. You led me over here and then sat me down right here." She said getting up and sitting on top of the picnic table."

"Then I sat down beside you." He said moving to sit beside her. "And then I took your hands in mine, looked you in the eyes, and asked you to marry me again."

"Then I looked you in the eyes, kissed you, and yes." She said kissing him.

Tony's phone rang while they were kissing.

"That's definitely one thing I didn't miss about this job. No alone time."

"Really? If that's too big a problem, I can just go back to jail." He said smirking.

"Shut up and answer your damn phone." She said pretending to be serious, but ending up laughing.

"Almeida." He answered.

"Where the hell are you two?" Eric asked.

"We were just getting some air. We'll be right back in."

"Okay, don't leave again." He said annoyed.

….

About ten minutes later Kim's cell phone rang.

"I don't recognize the number, could it be them?"

"Put it on speakerphone, just to be safe. Chloe, set up a trace." Tony said as Michelle, Chloe, and Cole came to stand near Kim.

"Bauer." She answered.

"Hello, Kimberly." A man's deep voice filled the room.

"What do you want?"

"I'm that by now you're aware that I have your daughter. If you want her back, unharmed, you will do exactly as I say."

"Let me talk to Teri first." She said.

"One minute." They heard some shuffling and muffled voices. "Mommy, when are you gonna come get me? I don't like it here."

They all watched as Kim's eyes began to fill with tears. "Soon, I promise. I love you." She said. "Okay, what do you want?" She asked after she heard her daughter hand the phone back to the man.

"I want your father to call me at 688-555-7367. And don't bother trying to trace the number. It's a stolen phone."

"My… My father? But I don't know where he is." She said confused.

"Then you better find him." The man said before hanging up.

"Shit!" Kim said running her fingers through her hair.

"Relax. We'll find your father." Eric said.

"No, we won't! Because he's running and he doesn't want us to find him, so we won't find him! And my little girl is gonna scared and alone!" She said before running off.

"Really nice, Eric." Chloe said disapprovingly.

"We can find him. We locate people in hiding all the time." Eric said.

"Jack's different." Tony said. "If he doesn't want us to find him, we won't find him."

"Tony, the signal came from a pay phone." Chloe said looking up.

"Okay, give Cole the address. Cole, take a team over." Tony said.

"Why? They won't find anything." Eric asked.

"They might. And right now that's better than what we have." He said. Eric was really starting to get on his nerves.

"Fine." Eric said before walking off.

"I'm going to go find Kim." Michelle said softly as she squeezed Tony's hand before walking off.

"All right." Tony said turning to Chloe, "Now how the hell are we gonna find Jack?"

"No idea." She said turning to look at him.

…..

"Hey." Michelle said walking into the bathroom and seeing Kim sobbing on the floor.

"Hi." Kim said looking up as Michelle came to sit next to her.

"You know we might not have to find your dad." She said.

"What do you mean?" Kim asked.

"Well, what's the most important thing to your dad?"

"Family."

"So he might be keeping tabs on you." She said smiling at her.

"You think so?" Kim asked wiping her eyes.

"Yeah, I do." She said smiling and hugging her.

"Come on. Let's get you cleaned up so we can find Teri." She said pulling her up.

"Okay." Kim said as Michelle led her over the sink and got her to splash some water on her face.

…..

A few minutes later they were walking back out.

"You okay?" Tony asked Kim as he approached them.

"Yeah, let's just find Teri so that we can all go home." She said smiling.

"Okay, Cole and his team found an abandoned car and when they ran the plates they discovered that it belonged to a drug dealer who had been murdered earlier in the week. He has known affiliations to a terrorist named Harris Maroff. A man matching his description using the name Omar Eppes entered the country a day before the murder. Chloe's digging into it." He said.

Before Michelle could reply Kim suddenly ran towards the door and into someone's arms.

They walked forward and heard, "Shh, baby, it's gonna be okay."

They watched as the two pulled away.

"Hi, Jack." Michelle said smiling.

"You're alive!" Jack said pulling her into a hug.

"I told you." Michelle said to Kim.

"Hi, Jack." Tony said stepping forward.

Jack didn't say anything.

"Kim, honey, how about you show me what you have so far?" He asked.

Tony looked at Michelle after they walked off. "He still doesn't forgive me." He said in disbelief.

"Give him time. It is Jack we're talking about after all." She said putting her hand on his arm.

"Okay." Tony said smiling at Michelle before they walked back towards everyone else.


	5. Chapter 5

So this is the next chapter. This is a bit more Tony/ Jack angst to kinda close up what happened during season 7.

Oh and just a side note. Eric got sent to Division between chapters. I just got sick of the character so I got rid of him.

After this there will probably be two or three more chapters. Then I will do another fic that begins in Day 3.

I don't own anything.

….

"All right, Jack. The numbers right there. Call whenever you're ready." Tony said pointing at the phone.

Jack dialed the number and hit speakerphone.

"Ahhh, Mr. Bauer. Good to hear from you." The same deep voice filled the room again.

"What do you want?" Jack asked angrily.

"Not yet, Mr. Bauer." The man said chuckling.

"You have my granddaughter and ten nukes!" He said angrily.

"And that's why we are doing things my way. Or I could just kill Teri. Or even better I could detonate one of the nukes…" He said trailing off.

"I need proof first." Jack said frustrated.

"Your daughter already got proof. Now you are going to listen to my instructions and do exactly what I say. There's an office building complex three blocks from CTU. There is an empty floor. There in the main office suite you will find further instructions. I will be watching. If you are not there in 30 minutes we will set off the first nuke." He said before hanging up.

"Kim, run a search and figure out where he was talking about. Then Chloe pull up satellite images for a fifty foot radius. Michelle, you need to set up to run comm. Jack, Cole, Edwards, and I will search the premises. It could be a trap so be prepared for shooters or bombs. We'll leave in ten minutes." He said before walking off.

…..

"Okay, you're going to 1800 Turner Avenue. Floor 9 has been vacant for about four months." Kim said turning around.

"Nothing suspicious on satellite images. But I can only see outside, not inside and the floor doesn't have any security cameras." Chloe said looking at the feed on her computer.

"The comms are set up on channel 4. A SWAT team will be down the street ready to be called if you need them." Michelle said as she continued to click away at her keyboard.

The four men began to walk away. Michelle quickly got up and ran after them.

"Tony!" She called.

"Yeah, Michelle?" He asked turning around.

"Be careful." She said putting her hand on his arm.

"Michelle, there probably isn't anyone on the floor." Tony said smiling at her.

"Just be careful." She said smiling at him before heading back to her station.

…..

When they got to the office building there was no one on the floor. Edwards and Cole left to search the other floors

"Don't worry Jack, we'll find her." Tony said as he and Jack searched the office suite.

Jack didn't reply.

"You're gonna have to talk to me." Tony said.

"You went against your country, your morals, and everything you believed in to get revenge. Maybe everyone else can forgive you, but everyone else didn't nearly die."

"Jack, I thought Michelle was dead. I thought my son was dead. I had nothing left. Revenge was the only thing I had left. Someone should have looked for them. But no, all anyone cared about was that David Palmer was dead. No one cared that I thought I had lost everything. Thinking I lost Michelle killed me, but thinking I lost my son as well was just a nail in my coffin. I'm sorry for what happened. But I thought that was all I had left."

"I trusted you. We all trusted you. I lost Teri, but I didn't abandon my morals. I didn't become a terrorist!"

"Oh, don't give me that! We both knew that you were planning to do whatever it took, but then you were able to shoot Nina in self defense. And we both know that it's your fault that anything happened in the first place!"

"You don't think I know that?" Jack asked slamming an old book on the ground. "Do you not know all the guilt I felt in the past seven years? David Palmer's death was out of my hands, but Michelle's was because the two of you helped me. Then you supposedly died as a result. You became a terrorist because you and Michelle had helped me and as a result, you believed she was dead. Do you not think that I haven't thought about that since you were arrested?"

"You used to one of my closest friends. I nearly caused your death. I can never forgive myself for that, but can't you forgive me?" Tony asked frustrated.

Jack leaned back against the wall. "Damn you, Tony." He muttered smiling before walking over and shaking his friend's hand.

…..

"Hey, I think I found something." Tony said as he looked underneath an old desk.


	6. Chapter 6

On the second thing at the warehouse cause of the comm and the wires, Michelle and everyone knows exactly what's going on.

I do not own anything!

….

Tony pulled off a cell phone that was taped to the underside of the desk.

He had just handed it to Jack when his phone began to ring.

"Almeida." He answered handing the other cell phone to Jack.

"We have a problem." Michelle said, her voice shaking.

"Sweetheart, what is it? What happened?" He asked worriedly.

"A nuclear bomb just went off in Las Vegas."

"What? When?" Tony asked.

"A few minutes ago. We just got notified."

Tony began to speak before Jack suddenly yelled, "Tony! Get down!"

Seconds later the glass in the windows shattered as a sniper shot at them.

…

Back at CTU Michelle began yelling into the phone. "Tony! What's going on? Sweetheart, answer me!"

She waited with her eyes wide, but didn't get an answer. "Chloe, get in touch with Cole. Tell him he needs to get up there!" She said running her fingers through her hair.

"Michelle, news of the nuke was just broadcast. What's wrong?" Kim asked coming over and noticed Michelle shaking with the phone held up to her ear.

"Tony and your father are being shot at." Chloe said. "Cole's on his way up." She told Michelle.

"Okay." She said softly. She still had the phone clutched to her ear.

…..

"Jack! Tony!" Cole yelled as he burst through the door. By now the shots had stopped.

"I'm all right! Tony?" Jack yelled getting up.

"I'm good!" He replied.

He quickly picked the phone up off the ground. "We're fine." He quickly said.

"They're fine." Michelle told everyone at CTU.

"We found something. I'll call you back in a minute, all right?" Tony asked before hanging up.

Jack was currently examining the phone. "Okay, it's real." He said as the phone began to ring.

"Yeah?" He answered as he put it on speakerphone.

"Hello, Mr. Bauer. By now you have seen our demonstration. If you do not follow our exact instructions, more nukes will be activated."

"What instructions?" Jack asked motioning for Tony to get a trace set up.

"In half an hour you will come to a warehouse. The coordinates are being sent to your colleagues at CTU. You may bring one agent with you. You may not use satellite. No other agents can be in a 100 yard radius. If you do not follow these instructions _exactly_ I will kill your granddaughter and detonate another nuke in an even larger city than Las Vegas." He said before hanging up.

"Anything?" Jack asked Tony.

"Nope, wasn't long enough." He said looking at him.

"Dammit!" Jack yelled before punching the wall.

"It's okay, Jack. We'll head back to CTU get set up then we'll go stop these sons of bitches." Tony said as he began to walk out.

"We?" Jack asked following him out.

"Yeah, I'm going in with you." He replied.

…

Later at CTU all of the department heads were gathered in the situation room.

"Jack and I are going to go into the warehouse. We'll both be attached to comms and Jack will be wearing a wire. Agent Ortiz and his team will be standing by a hundred feet in front of the entrance. They'll be attached to comms and will be sending you a live video feed of the entrance." Tony said.

"They're going to be going in blind. These men have made their specifications very clear. We need to make sure that no law enforcement is in the 100 yard radius unless we get confirmation that these men do not have the nuke and Teri is safe." Michelle said.

"Everyone get back to your stations. Make sure everyone in your department knows about these rules." Tony said.

Soon the only people left in the room were Tony, Michelle, Kim, Cole, and Chloe.

They set up the comms, vests, and Jack's wire before they all began to leave.

"Tony." Michelle said grabbing his arm.

"Yeah?" He asked looking down at her.

"Be careful." She said softly.

"I will." He replied.

"No, promise me that you'll be careful." She said. She was trying to be brave and keep her voice frim, but he knew her too well. She was terrified.

"Sweetheart, I promise you that I'll be careful." He said kissing her.

"I love you." She said softly before he left.

"I love you too." He said kissing the top of her head before leaving.

She watched him walk off before returning to the floor.

…..

Tony and Jack ran into the building. They were both ambushed from behind by two men each.

"What's going on?" Michelle asked over comm. "Anything from your dad's wire?" Michele asked looking down at Kim.

"Just some scuffling." Sounds kinda like they were ambushed.

A man walked out with Teri in his arms.

"Grandpa!" She said excitedly as she raised her head.

"Hey, sweetie." Jack said smiling at her.

"Hello, Jack. Tony. I'm sure you already know who I am."

"Harris Maroff." Jack and Tony said at the same time.

"Very good. Now, Jack. You have a choice to make. I can either kill Teri or Tony. You have to choose who lives and who dies."

"Kill me instead. Let them go." Jack said fighting the men who were holding him back.

"That isn't an option. Make a choice or I kill all three of you and set off the next nuke." Maroff said sternly.

"Jack, it's okay. Take Teri and leave." Tony said.

"No, Tony. There has to be another way."

"No, there isn't. He has us trapped." Tony said.

Back at CTU Michelle had fallen to the ground and had begun to feel like she couldn't breathe.

"Michelle, sweetheart?" Tony asked.

"Yeah?" She whispered.

"I love you so, so much. Knowing that you and AJ are alive is one of the best things that ever happened to me."

"Tony… I… Uh… No, please don't say goodbye. You can't die. You promised." She said beginning to cry.

"I know I promised, but there isn't another way. So, you listen to me, okay?"

"Okay." She said softly.

"You can be sad for a little while, but not too long. I want you to live your life and be happy. You deserve that. And make sure that AJ knows who I am and that I love him."

"I will." She said feeling warm tears begin to stream down her face.

"I love you Michelle." He said before his comm was taken off of him

Harris handed Teri to Jack and then grabbed Tony.

"Leave now!" He yelled as his men pointed guns at Jack.

"Jack." Tony said.

"Yeah?"

"Make sure Michelle's okay." He said as Harris raised a gun to his sweaty temple.

"I will." Jack said.

"Go." Tony said softly looking at his friend.

Jack ran to where Cole's teams were set up.

He handed Teri to one of the agents and began to turn around.

"Jack, where are you going?" Cole asked grabbing his arm.

"I have to go back for him." Jack said pulling away.

Just as Jack turned around the building blew up.

"No! No! No!" Michelle yelled looking up at the screen as the warehouse her husband was in blew up.

Jack ran back towards the building.

"Four hostiles are dead. One is missing."

"What about Tony?" Michelle whispered.

"I have a visual on Tony." Jack said running over to his friend.

"Is Tony dead?" She asked. When Jack didn't answer she yelled into the comm. "Jack! Is Tony dead?"


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own anything.

…...

"He's unconscious, but alive." Jack said.

"Oh my God. Oh my God." Michelle said feeling exactly the same way she had so many years ago in her car.

…..

"You scared the hell outta me." Michelle said smiling at Tony as he woke up.

"What happened? The last thing I remember… There… There was an explosion." He asked sitting up.

"You got a concussion. It knocked you unconscious."

"What about Maroff? Did he get away?"

"Cole was able to stop him and get the location of the other nukes out of him."

"How long was I out?" He asked laughing.

"About three hours." She said smiling at him.

"Where's AJ?"

"In your office."

"Okay."

"I can't believe I almost lost you." She said looking at him with tears in her eyes.

"Michelle, come here, sweetheart." He said gesturing to the side of his bed.

She climbed up beside him and rested her head on his chest.

"I kept my promise." He whispered into her ear as he began to stroke her hair.

"Yes, you did." She said smiling as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.


	8. Chapter 8

So, this is basically just a short thing of them actually being happy at home and stuff.

I don't own anything

….

By the time the family got back to Kim's house it was about one o'clock in the morning. Tony followed Jack, who had Teri asleep in his arms, with AJ in his to Teri's room.

Jack put Teri in her bed and gently tucked her in. Other than a few a bumps and bruises, you could barely tell that she had been through such an ordeal. Kim had given her a shower and put a fresh pair of pajamas on her at CTU. She fell asleep curled up with AJ on the couch in Tony's office.

Tony put AJ on the mattress that Kim had set up earlier that day. He gently took his son's shoes off and then covered him with the blankets.

"Good night, buddy." He said kissing AJ's forehead and putting his son's much worn stuffed dog that he slept with. Tony smiled. It was the same stuffed dog he had bought after Michelle told him she was pregnant.

He stood up and gently closed the door behind him.

Kim was currently showing Jack his room. He walked towards the end of the hall where Michelle was lying on top of the bed in the guest room. He quickly told Kim and Jack good night then locked the door.

"Rough day?" He asked lying down next to her and leaning down to kiss her.

"You could say that." She said softly as he pulled away.

"It's okay. It's over now." He said leaning back against the headboard of the bed and pulling Michelle into his arms.

She leaned her head into his shoulder. In a few seconds he realized she was crying.

"Hey, sweetheart, what's wrong?" He asked cupping her face in his hands and tilting it towards him.

"I just… I've been so lonely without you. I mean I tried to be strong for AJ, but it was just so hard. And when I thought I lost you… I just…" She said burying her head in his chest.

"Shh, baby. It's okay, I'm right here." He said stroking her hair and pulling her close.

"I know." She said smiling up at him.

He started laughing.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"It's just… It seems like just yesterday we promised to see each other tomorrow." He said laughing.

"I know. It's crazy." She said laughing. "But it wasn't yesterday. We got married, then you got shot, then I got stuck in the hotel, then I was kidnapped, then you committed treason to save me, then you were arrested…." She said trailing off.

"Then I got out and became a drunk and pushed you away, then we got divorced, then we saw each other again, then we agreed to leave together, then you thought I was dead, then we helped Jack fake his death…"

"Then we got out together and were starting a family, but then you thought we died. Then you helped terrorists to get revenge and got arrested again, then you got out and found out we were alive and got out. And here we are." She finished.

"You made me feel old." Tony fake pouted.

"You are old." She said giggling and kissing him.

"Oh yeah?" He asked deepening the kiss and pulling her close.

"Yeah." She replied laughing.

"I love you Michelle." He said looking down at her.

"I love you Tony." She replied looking up at him.


	9. Epilouge

So, this is 5 years later.

I don't own anything.

….

"Sweetheart, what are you doing?" Tony asked as he came into the kitchen to find his wife elbow deep in soap suds.

"What does it look like? I'm washing dishes." Michelle replied without turning around.

"That's what the dishwasher's for…" He said coming towards her.

"It's full and I don't want to leave dirty dishes in the sink." She replied giggling as he wrapped his arms around her. They had about three times as many dishes as usual. It was her birthday and Jack, Kim, Stephen, eight year old Teri, and three year old Sarah had come over in addition to Chloe, Morris, ten year old Prescott, and five year old Bridgette.

"Michelle, let me finish up here." He said kissing her cheek.

"No, I'm almost done, it's fine." She said continuing to wash dishes.

"Sweetheart, it's your birthday. No washing dishes on your birthday. That's a rule."

"Oh really?" She asked turning around in his arms and putting hers around his neck. "Then how come we don't have a no cooking rule on your birthday?" She asked innocently.

"Cause we'd starve." He said kissing her. "Now go."

"Fine." She said walking towards the living room where eleven year old AJ and four year old Isabella were currently fighting over what movie to watch.

Tony couldn't help chuckling to himself when he heard Michelle quickly threaten to make them watch Titanic if they didn't stop fighting.

"Daddy!" Isabella called as she walked into the kitchen a few minutes later. By now he was putting away the last dish.

"Yeah, Bella Boo?" Tony asked. He had started to call her that when she was just a few hours old and now he was the only one who could get away with calling her that.

"Mommy said to tell you to please make some popcorn. She also said to tell you to pretty please bring her some ice cream." Isabella said walking into the kitchen.

"Isabella Marie Alemeida, what are you wearing?" He asked laughing as he turned around. His daughter was wearing pink sparkly butterfly wings, her pink ballet tutu, her pink ballet slippers, and a crown in addition to her Disney Princesses nightgown.

"It's my princess outfit." She replied as he picked her up and placed her on the counter. She was so tiny and light, like her mother, that it barely took any effort to put her there. "Ooohh, guess what we're watching!" She said excitedly as Tony put a bag of popcorn in the microwave.

"What?" He asked grabbing a pint of ice cream out of the freezer and moving towards the silverware drawer to get two spoons.

"The Littlest Mermaid!" She said excitedly. It was her favorite movie, and ever since she had been able to talk, she called it The Littlest Mermaid instead of The Little Mermaid.

"AJ wanted to watch that?" He asked coming to sit beside her as they waited for the popcorn to finish popping.

"No, he wanted to watch that dinosaur movie, but Mommy said I was too little." She said referring to Jurassic Park.

"Oh, okay." He said opening the ice cream and sticking a spoonful in his daughter's mouth. "Good?" He asked.

She nodded handing him the spoon. He began to get himself a spoonful when the microwave began to beep. He stuck it back in the ice cream and took his daughter off of the counter.

"Can you get me a big bowl?" He asked her as he took the bag out of the microwave.

After he put it in the bowl, he handed it to her and told her to please take it to the living room.

He then grabbed the ice cream and the spoons and followed her.

When he walked in AJ and Isabella were sitting on the couch already digging into the popcorn and Michelle sat on the couch.

"Took you long enough." She said grabbing a spoon and sticking a huge spoonful in her mouth.

He stared at her in disbelief. He still had no idea how such a small person could eat so much.

"What?" She asked her mouth full. "I'm pregnant cut me some slack."

"You're what?" He asked.

"Crap, that isn't how I meant to tell you." She said softly looking down into the ice cream. She had very romantic and thoroughly planned out ways to tell him about the first two and this wasn't exactly either of those things.

"Sweetheart, that's perfect. All that matters is that you're having a baby, it doesn't matter how I found out." He said stroking her face. He leaned in to kiss her before being interrupted by Isabella's loud shriek.

"The movie's starting!"

…..

After the movie ended Tony and Michelle looked over to see Isabella asleep with her head in AJ's lap.

Tony gently picked her up and then looked at his son. "Time for bed, bud."

"Okay. Mom, can you come tuck me in?" He asked standing up as he turned to Michelle.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a second." She said smiling at him.

After he made his way upstairs Michelle gently took Isabella's crown, tutu, wings, and slippers off of her before she followed Tony upstairs as he carried Isabella off to bed.

He put Isabella in her bed. He could hear Michelle talking to AJ.

He turned to leave.

"Daddy?" Isabella's soft voice called out behind him.

"Yeah, Bella Boo?" He asked turning around.

"Can you tell me a story?" She asked.

"Of course I can." He said climbing into bed beside her.

Isabella rearranged her stuffed animals before looking up at him.

"Once upon a time there was a beautiful kingdom called Las Castles. In this kingdom there was a special place that protected the whole land from the evil witches and wizards. In charge of this place was the handsome Knight Tony. He was married to the fairest maiden in all the land, Lady Michelle. One day they and their fellow knights and maidens discovered that a group of evil wizards were trying to invade the land with a bad dust that made you sleep forever. They discovered that the dust of a good fairy had been infected with this evil dust. Knight Tony led a brave team of knights into Le Royale Mall to find this fairy, but just as Knight Tony found the fairy one of the evil wizards wounded him. He was okay, but Lady Michelle was so scared because she loved him so much. After the kingdom doctors healed Knight Tony he revealed that he, Knight Jack, and Knight Gael had come up with a plan to get the real bad dust and keep it out of the hands of the evil witches and wizards. But just when the brave Knight Jack thought he had the bad dust he discovered that he had been tricked by a different evil wizard and that it wasn't the bad dust. They soon discovered who had the bad dust and that they planned to unleash it in the Chandler Plaza, which was a large inn in the center of the kingdom. Lady Michelle bravely led a team of knights and maidens into the inn. But the bad dust was released before they could stop it. Knight Tony was so scared because he thought that Lady Michelle would sleep forever like their friend Knight Gael. But they discovered that Lady Michelle had a special force field that protected her from the bad dust. Knight Tony was so happy because Lady Michelle meant everything to him. But when they thought everything was okay Lady Michelle was kidnapped by the evil knight who was behind everything. He was even worse than evil witches and wizards. He knew that the noble Knight Tony only had one weakness, his wife. Knight Tony helped the evil knight because he said he would kill Lady Michelle if he didn't help him. Eventually Knight Tony was able to trade the evil knight's daughter for his wife. Knight Tony had to go to jail, but he didn't care because Lady Michelle was safe and that was all that mattered."

"The end?" Isabella asked looking up at him.

"You'll get the next part tomorrow." He said kissing her on her cheeks, then her forehead, then finally her nose. He then said, "Sweet dreams, Bella Boo. I love you." This was what they did every night.

He got up and noticed Michelle standing in the doorway with a soft smile on her face.

"You heard that?" he asked.

"Every word." She said smiling. "Did you know that all of the bedtime stories that you tell her are disguised CTU stories?" She asked as they walked down the stairs together.

"That's not true." He said smiling. "I only tell the ones with happy endings."

"Happy ending? Tony, you're talking about CTU. What's the happy ending?" She asked laughing.

"You." He said smiling as he leaned in to kiss her.


End file.
